


Unraveling

by Liviathan



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviathan/pseuds/Liviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' point-of-view as his sister rapes him, and Edith finally catches them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

Lucille had spoken of wanting to converse with him, but as she’d led him to his bedroom, Thomas felt a nauseated fluttering in his stomach. It was… surely she only wanted to speak with him about his-- HIS ABSENCE LAST NIGHT. Their childhood promises to one-another… No… He hadn’t meant to break a rule! They’d been snowed in; surely she would understand he had no hand in it!

With his eyes widening, his gaze darted towards her. Distracted by her as Thomas was, his sister took advantage to push him down onto the bed with ease. “Lu-Lucille… I didn‘t mean to… The snow made it too dangerous to travel…”

With her own tones cold, Lucille answered, “You slept with her. _You slept with one you chose to die, and you left me here_.”

His sister pushed him down, fully prone on the bed. Thomas’ heart began to pound faster, and tears filled his eyes. She only went on. “You left me. Broke our promises, over someone who _won’t live, even another week. Did she feel good_ to you, Thomas?” Undoing the uppermost buttons of his shirt, she sucked upon his collarbone. “Gentle?” Her hand darted towards his pants, and Thomas closed his eyes in disgusted panic, wishing he had it in himself to fight her. “Warm?”

Frantically, he tried to convince her. “Lucille, the-- the storm…”

She wouldn’t hear him. “You bedded her.” Reaching into his pants, she began to caress his penis. He choked out a whimper as his jaw dropped in forced and agonized pleasure.

He wasn’t capable of words, like this. “I-- I-I…” It felt good. Why did it always feel so good?! This was his sister! Even after all the other times she’d forced herself on him thus, he still couldn’t escape his own emotions! “Please--” His sob turned into an unwilling gasp of pleasure. She knew all his most sensitive places, to physically arouse him.

Without ever having the benefit of knowing what other male rape victims went though, Thomas simply blamed himself. He was the man. The one expected to hold sway over their family. The one everyone looked to as the figurehead, and not the injured human being he was. Similarly, Lucille was seen practically as his fragile possession, by the rest of society. No one would believe or understand how deeply those roles had been reversed. Not even he himself could understand why he _wanted so deeply, right now, even while wanting to scream and beg for death_.

“Ah--” He shook as he realized he was beginning to harden. “Ah-- Ahhaaa--!” He tried to curl forward, out of embarrassment and a need for solace in the midst of this torture. While she let him up, she continued to rub on him with unrelenting cruelty.

Shaking and sobbing, he embraced her, hoping she would understand the gesture; he was begging for any mercy at all. She could be so kind at times, his sister. He found himself desperate for kindness, now. Not again. Please not again. He hadn’t meant to--!

As his erection finally reached its utmost, he buried his face in her shoulder, pretending at kissing her so that he could muffle the sounds of his own intermittent groans of pleasure and wails of agony.

Hearing Edith come into the room made him reel even worse. She stood as both savior and audience. He wasn’t sure of the expression on his face, caught between devastating mortification and overwhelming gratitude.

Lucille didn’t even bother taking her hand out of his pants.

She stroked him twice more, until he was shaking from being so very close that it was painful. Only then did she pull back, standing and informing Edith that both siblings didn’t need to hide anymore.

He wanted to hide. He wanted to hide forever. Wanted to break down wailing and never be looked upon again. But now wasn’t the time. Edith was in trouble. If he didn’t rush quickly enough she could be--

Dead. Seeing her backed against the railing, he shouted to Lucille, with no affect.

Edith fell.

He screamed, feeling everything in his abdomen constrict with despair. He couldn’t run to her. He couldn’t move. Edith… Edith… Edith…


End file.
